Mysteriosity
by Aurora Flamea
Summary: When Applejack recieves a letter from a mysterious stallion, she goes to the city to see who it was from and why he sent it to her.
1. chapter 1

It was a very busy day down at Sweet Apple Acres. Zap apple season was in full swing and the Apple Family had their work cut out for them. Granny Smith worked in the kitchen preparing the kitchen for the zap apples. While the 3 other siblings worked tremendously to gather all the apples from the many many trees. Applejack and Big Macintosh bucked the trees while Apple Bloom balanced a crate on her head and caught the falling apples.

"You're doin' great, sis!" shouted Applejack, complimenting her little sister on her work. The orange earth pony kicked another tree and more apples fell, shining their rainbow layer in the sunlight.

"Woo-wee! I think it's time for a break," said Applejack, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"But sis, if we take a break, the apples will disappear!" responded the little sister.

"I think our physical health is more important than those apples, sugarcube." Apple Bloom nodded in agreement with her elder sister.

"Eeyup!" replied Big Mac. The three ponies went inside. The kitchen was decorated with pink polka dots by Granny Smith.

"You've sure been busy, huh granny?" giggled Applejack.

"I sure have. Oh Applejack, a young mailpony left this letter for ya. Don't know who it's from," the old pony replied, handing over the mysterious letter. The young apple pony took it, with confusion. Nopony ever sends her letters. Except that annoying Trenderhoof. She went up to her room to quietly read it to her self.

 _"Dear Applejack,_

 _I know not alot about you, but I've seen you around in Manehattan. I believe you're the one I'm meant to stay with until I die. You're very beautiful and strong. Caring and compassionate. Please, visit the city and come see me. I wish to tell you something rather important. Sincerely, me."_

The letter was barely legible, but Applejack was able to make out most of the words. But, she _was_ in awe. Somepony loved her.

"It could just be that annoying Trenderhoof! Trying to steal my heart away from my family," she muttered softly to herself. But what if it wasn't? What if it really was from a stallion who had his eyes set on her?

Applejack stayed in her room for a long while, thinking. Trying to put the puzzle pieces together, to see if anypony from her memories had a crush on her. Alas, no one came to mind. Unless it was from a visiting pony to Ponyville who had seen her and didn't have a chance to talk to her.

Visiting the city wasn't Applejack's cup of tea. She found it too busy and rushed. And hardly anypony was friendly.

" _Ugh. If this is some stupid trick, somepony's gonna get a lasso around their neck,"_ thought Applejack, harshly. She returned downstairs to explain.

"You sure were gone a long while. What did the letter say in it?" asked the little young pony. Applejack loomed over the table with much uncertainty. She didn't know how to tell them, so she was just honest about it.

"It was from a young stallion. At least I'm hoping," she bluntly stated. She lowered her ears, hoping her family wouldn't be worried or upset with her.

"Oooooo. Applejack's got a secret admirer!" cooed Apple Bloom.

"Stop sis! I do not, just some pony who's head-over-hooves for me again. I'll just go to the city, and see what's going on." Her family immediately had wide eyes when she spoke that word.

"You're going to the city again? You hate that place though sis," responded the yellow pony.

"The letter also said they have to tell me something rather important. So I have to go. I won't be gone long y'all." Applejack hugged her family, told them she loved them and left for Manehattan.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Source

Applejack took the fastest train to Manehattan. Times like this she wished she had wings so she could fly and not have to worry about any crowds or lines. To be free in the sky and escape all life's harmful troubles.

 _"I shouldn't spend time thinking about such impossible things. Just focus on the main goal. Going to this city and meeting this stallion,"_ thought Applejack.

The train finally reached the city and came to a stop. Many ponies got off, but Applejack waited until she was the last to depart.

"Why'd you wait?" asked the conductor.

"Crowds. Didn't wanna deal with em," replied the farm mare.

"You're in the city ma'am, better start getting used to them," he replied harshly. And so it began, the unfriendliness of the city and the foul smell of factories producing useless junk.

" _Here we go,"_ thought Applejack again, this time with a deep sigh. She didn't recognize anyone. The letter didn't specify where to meet the stallion.

"Great. Darn pony should've wrote where to meet him at!" she muttered to herself. She walked to the nearest hotel to sign in. She walked up to her room which had an amazing view of the city. She stood and stared at the gleaming ocean. How do city ponies navigate this place? It's so cluttered and unorganized. She took a deep sigh and fell back onto her bed.

 _"If he does, in fact, like me...what do I say? I don't even know him. How can somepony like me when they haven't even spoken a word to me? Or, maybe they have a long timeago and I just don't remember. Maybe it was when I was a filly...Gee, that's a long time if that's the case,"_ so many thoughts flooded through Applejack's mind. So many that it exhausted her and she fell asleep.

Later that night, it began raining profusely. Luring the young mare into a deep sleep, in which a interesting dream took place. In this dream, she stood in central square back in Ponyville. No one else was around and it was dead silent. Suddenly, a young stallion emerged from an eerie mist and spoke, "Hello my sweet."

"I am not your sweet," replied Applejack, in a firm tone. The stallion walked closer to her, as she backed up.

"Yes I am, we got married, don't you remember dear?" he asked. He kept walking toward Applejack and she kept backing up. She looked behind her and saw a deathly cliff. Yet, he kept walking.

"No, no I don't remember. Get away from me," she demanded. The pony disobeyed and kept coming. Soon, they were nose-to-nose.

"You shall be with me, forever," the stallion said, smiling suspiciously. Applejack immediately jumped off the cliff that stood behind her. And she fell.

"AH!" she screamed as she awoken from her dream. She breathed heavily, gasping for air. She looked around her surroundings, nothing had changed. She was still in her hotel room. How could Luna allow her to have such an awful dream? Nevertheless, she had work to do in the city. She still had to find the mysterious stallion.

She walked down the 3 flights of stairs and out of the hotel. She took out the letter and scanned it. And just as she saw, there was no location to meet up. She asked a pony who was passing by.

"Excuse me, but do you recognize this writing?"

"No. And don't bother me, I'm busy," replied the pony, in a cruel tone.

"As with everyone in this stupid city," muttered the orange pony. She decided to head to the nearest police station and ask if they are familiar with the writing of the letter.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know who this writing belongs to?" she boldly asked. They examined the letter carefully. By the looks on their faces, they did indeed recognize the writing.

"Ma'am, this writing belongs to Sawdust. He's an earth pony who lives in the Sunset Suite in the Maranay Hotel," replied the officer. Appleiack was relieved. She finally had a name for the mysterious pony.

"Where is this hotel?" she asked. The officer handed Applejack an easy to follow map of Manehattan.

"You should be able to navigate this bustling city with this. I know for a country pony such as yourself, it's really challenging to find yourself here." Applejack gave him a stern look.

"How'd you know I was from the countryside?" questioned the farm pony.

"Your cutie mark. And your accent," replied the officer, pointing to her flank. Applejack looked and smiled, at the officer. It was nice of him to help her out of this confusing situation. "If you ever need any assistance, just come on by here. We'll be pleased to help you," he said.

Applejack walked out of the station, goal in mind, and determined. She was ready to face her not-so-secret admirer.


	3. Final Chapter 3: Pony of Love

_"Never in my life have I been this afraid...this scared of meeting another pony. What does he have planned? What's in his mind? What...will he do to me...?"_ thought Applejack as she walked down the crowded Manehattan street on her way to the Maranay Hotel. It was beginning to rain. The young blonde mare was beginning to hear faint thunder in the distance. She hurried and ran for the hotel.

"Excuse me, can you direct me to the Sunset Suite?" asked Applejack to the receptionist.

"Sure, it's on the very top floor. Floor 7," she smiled. "Are you familiar with the stallion that's rooming there?"

"Sort of. He sent me a letter," explained Applejack. The receptionist nodded in understanding, and motioned her hoof towards the stairs. The farm pony walked in the direction of the stairs and looked upward.

 _"Woo-wee. Here we go,"_ she thought. She began walking up the flights of stairs. She stood at the door of the room the pony was in. Breathing in and out deeply, treasuring every breath. Finally, she gained enough strength and courage to knock. Her heart was pounding against the wall of her chest, begging to break out. But then, the door opened and a brown coated, yellow maned stallion stood there.

"Hello? May I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um yes, you sent me a letter the other day. Name's Applejack, sugarcube." The pony's eyes dilated, lowered his ears and stared into the mare's eyes.

"A-Applejack?! You came?! Wow! Come in! Come in!" he urged. Applejack had an unsure look on her face.

 _"Should I go inside? What if it's not safe?"_ she thought.

She lowered her ears and glanced back and forth.

"Umm can't we just stand out here?" she asked nervously, sweating. The the young stallion laughed at the orange mare.

"Out here in the dark hallway? No, no, come in. It's nicer in here," he smiled. Applejack's gut had a bad feeling as she slowly entered the hotel room. It was warm and nicely decorated.

"I didn't think you'd actually come. Please, sit down." Applejack sat down on the edge of the bed and looked outside. It was still raining hard down on the busy city.

"Is your name Sawdust?" she asked.

"Yep! The city's most eligible bachelor!" he replied, flipping his mane in the air.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"No... Mostly I'm just referred to as the pony of gross love." Applejack's gut was killing her. As well as her conscience. It kept telling her to leave immediately.

"Listen, I didn't come here for love or anything fancy, I came here because you said in your highly illegible letter that you had something to important to say to me," she stated, in a very firm tone, staring the stallion directly in his blue eyes.

The stallion lowered his ears again, looking to the floor.

"I... kinda lied about that part. Just to get you to come here," he admitted. Applejack's anger swelled up and broke free.

"I came all the way out here for nothing?! How dare you do this to me?! Wasting money on a pony as unimportant to me as you!" she stood up and walked over to him, staring him directly in the eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sawdust raised his head up and swiftly kissed Applejack on her lips. She gasped and backed up several steps.

"I love you," he said.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as she stormed out of the hotel room and ran down the flights of stairs. She slowed down and slowly walked down the street in the pouring rain. Her mane was wet and drippy, but she kept walking. She wanted to go home where she was safe.

She began to cry, deep inside she was heartbroken. Someone loved her, but she didn't love him back. She wanted so desperately to feel loved, but that'll never happen she thought. No one could ever be her perfect match, who could love a dusty, dirty farm pony.

 _"I'll never be loved. Love is just a useless emotion that takes up valuable life time. Ponies should solely focus on what's most important: friends and family,"_ thought Applejack as she boarded the train back to Ponyville.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

Hope you all liked this story! :) This is the last chapter in this series so be sure to like and comment!

More stories coming shorty! ;)


End file.
